In the darkness there is a light
by RosarioN
Summary: It was unexpected, but then of course it was: who actively wonders around in life anticipating that something  like that would happen? Rachel goes on a journey she never anticipated.


**A/N: I had this idea floating round in my head, which I needed to put down into words. Will be a couple of chapters long.**

~Prologue ~

**How it Began**

It was unexpected, but then of course it was: who actively wonders around in life anticipating that something like that would happen? An event which would be the catalyst for changing the course of her own life as well as so many others?

In an ironic parallel, this particular chapter in her life began, as it was to end, with illness. In this case it was Tonsillitis again, combined with an ear infection. She'd spent a miserable week on the sofa, swallowing antibiotics and watching trashy reality TV. Her fathers had hidden her car keys and told Puck that he was not to let her leave the house during daylight hours, until she felt better.

Adding to the self perpetuating misery, that particular week was her and Noah's first anniversary. She'd had the celebrations all planned out for weeks, and now, her inability to eat solid foods, or stand without being dizzy, had thrown her plans out of the window.

In an attempt to cheer their daughter up, her fathers, on the day of the anniversary itself, announced they would be going out to dinner and not coming back until Midnight, during which time Rachel and Noah were free to have the house to themselves.

Puck arrived as her dads her leaving, determined to make the most of the alone time they had together. He came baring vegetable soup from Rachel's favourite vegan restaurant, and a tub of lemon sorbet.

Her eyes light up, and Puck realises it is worth eating 'rabbit' food for an evening to see her smile for the first time in 7 days. They eat in the dining room, before settling down in front of the TV again. She talks him into watching 'Bedknobs and Broomsticks' on the Disney channel, and Puck makes her swear that she will never ever reveal to anyone that he was girl enough to watch this film. Half an hour into the film, his hand begins wandering underneath her pyjama top.

"You can't possibly find me attractive like this" She harrumphs but makes no move to stop his ministrations.

"You babe, I always find attractive." Puck mumbles, partly because its true, and partly because he hasn't gotten any for over a week, and he's a dude, he has needs.

"Liar" she tells him, leaning in for a kiss. The rest of bedknobs and broomsticks gets forgotten as they make love on the sofa.

Puck leaves just after midnight, with a promise to stop by again the following day after school. As he gets into his car he looks at his phone for the first time all evening. He notices a message from his mom asking him to pick up some bread for breakfast on his way back home.

Puck drove a couple of blocks before deciding to pull into the 7-11 attached to the gas station, figuring they must have a loaf of bread somewhere in there. Making his way from the car to the store his head was down, fiddling with his phone, paying little attention to anything else around him. Had he been paying more attention, things could have been so different. Lifting his eyes slightly away from his phone screen, Puck pushed the door and stepped inside.

Inside the store was one Michael Barry James, a local bad lad. He had been drinking nearly continuously for the 48 hours since he had been released from Lima Central Jail, after serving 3 years for drug related crimes and other petty offences. During such time he had decided that he needed to leave Lima, and go try his luck in Chicago. But to do that he needed cash, lots of it, and quickly. With no hope of getting a job, there was only one such way to raise such a sum immediately.

The police arrive in time to fire a well aimed bullet into the base of Michael Barry James' spine, causing him to fall to the floor, dropping his own gun, and preventing his escape. Sgt Brown steps over Michael Barry James, and into a blood bath.

A teenage boy is found lying on the ground near the front of the store, his once white t-shirt stained a vivid red by the blood pouring from his torso. In his jeans pockets, along with his car keys, was his wallet, and a pack of gum. His phone, lay on the floor next to him, a half written text message to his mother on screen. Medical records would later state that Noah J Puckerman was killed almost instantly by two gunshot wounds to the shoulder and the chest. He was just 5 days shy of his seventeenth birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Love it/hate it/ Shall I continue? Review**


End file.
